elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Roderic
|Base ID = }} Sir Roderic is a balding knight from High Rock taking up the holy Pilgrimage as directed by the Prophet. Background Before meeting the Prophet, Roderic was a sword for hire that had served on countless battles, and was a war hero in the War of Bend'r-Mahk.Dialogue with Lathon After seeing the murders of the priest and priestess of the Chapel of Dibella in Anvil, he heard the Prophet saying that a Hero was needed to rally the faithful and save them. He accepted this and began his Pilgrimage, along with his squire, Lathon. Both Sir Roderic and Lathon can be found riding together along the main roads of Cyrodiil, making their ways to the Shrines to the Nine Divines. If they encounter the Hero, Roderic will offer to let them join their journey, The Hero can take them up on their offer, or continue along their way. After the Hero returns to the Priory of the Nine with the rest of the artifacts, Lathon will be waiting for him with the Greaves of the Crusader and news of the fate of Roderic. While on their Pilgrimage, they had discovered the location of Sir Berich, who had the Greaves and Sword of the Crusader. While he and Lathon were able to get the greaves, the wraith of Sir Berich had corrupted the sword and had proven too powerful for Roderic. Before his death, he ordered Lathon to run and take the Greaves to the Priory and to give them to the Knight Commander (the Hero). Dialogue "Well met traveler. Have you heard the call of the Prophet? Do you walk the Pilgrim's Way?" :Yes. I seek the Nine Wayshrines. "As do I. Perhaps we can share the road, as long as our paths lie together." :No. Why do you ask? "No matter. I thought I detected the light of a divine purpose in your eye. Now, I must be on my way. The Pilgrimage of the Wayshrines is my only purpose now." :That's none of your concern. "As you wish. I had no intention to impose myself on your affairs. Now, I must be on my way. The Pilgrimage of the Wayshrines is my only purpose now." ::Pilgrimage "I have taken up the Prophet's call to defend the Faith. Only a true knight wielding the Crusader's Relics can stop the evil that now threatens us. I walk the Pilgrim's Way, as did the questing knights of old. I would be glad of your company on the roads, if your way lies with mine." ::Prophet "You have heard him. Like me, you know he speaks the truth. If the Nine will it, I will be the one to recover the Crusader's Relics. Or, perhaps that honor will fall to you." ::Crusader's Relics "The armor and weapons of the legendary Pelinal Whitestrake, the Divine Crusader. Knights have quested for them for thousands of years. But the Prophet says that the time has come for them to finally be recovered, lest the faithful be scattered and destroyed." "The blessings of the Nine upon your quest. Perhaps our paths will cross again." Quotes *''"Talos, the Dragonborn, patron of questing knights, will surely look with favor upon us. Walk with me to his shrine, if you will."'' *''"I am on my way to the Wayshrine of Zenithar. Come with me and we shall seek Zenithar's blessing together, if you will."'' *''"I seek the blessing of Father Akatosh, who knows all things and protects us from the unseen threat. Who better to guide us in these dark days?"'' *''"Come with me, if you will, to the Wayshrine of Arkay. I will offer a prayer for the souls of those who died in the Nine's service."'' *''"I go to offer prayers to blessed Dibella, and to swear vengeance on those who profaned her Chapel and cruelly slew her acolytes."'' *''"Mother Mara will bless my quest, I'm sure. I would be glad of your company on the road, if you too wish to pray at her shrine."'' *''"Will you come with me to seek the blessing of Stendarr the Steadfast? The land is sore in need of righteous governance."'' *''"Follow me, if you also seek the divine wisdom of Julianos. His Wayshrine is this way."'' *''"I seek the blessing of Kynareth. Come, pray with me to the Goddess of the Air. Her Wayshrine is up ahead."'' Gallery SirRoderic.jpg|Sir Roderic in Iron Armor. SirRodericFace.jpg|Sir Roderic's face close up. Trivia *Sir Roderic will always wear a complete set of leveled heavy armor. Depending on the Hero's level, he may be wearing anything from Dwarven Armor to Daedric Armor. Appearances * ru:Сэр Родерик fr:Messire Roderic Category:Knights of the Nine: Knights of the Nine Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Males